Let's Hot Spring Together
by Verlerious
Summary: Zelos personally goes to Lloyd's home to pick up Lloyd and take him to the hot springs where Zelos begins his operation, "Get Lloyd to like me," mission.


Pairings: Zelos/Lloyd

Warnings: Cute, fluffy, moments of jealousy, Spoilers for those who haven't played all the way through, AU

Comments: Ok, I don't remember when I was thinking this idea up….

Author's comments: I've had this on hold for like…years now? Loved it but never finished it because of the fact that I could tell it was moving into a love scene…and it did. :D Soooo…this will be moderately (or more) edited to take out the loving goodness. However, you're still free to read the full version of it either at adult fanfiction or y-gallery, under the same alias. Must admit I'm not too fond of the aff site x.x

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Let's Hot Spring Together (Clean Version)

"Zelos? Why are you here?"

"I came to pick you up," Zelos said sitting at the kitchen table as he looked up at a surprised Lloyd who'd just come downstairs, still wearing only the white T-shirt and red boxers he'd went to bed in. His hair didn't look all that much different from before he normally went to bed and his eyes were still puffy from sleep, though with the way he was looking now, you couldn't really tell. That was definitely some of the more positive points that Zelos loved about Lloyd, well that and his completely clueless personality definitely made up a big part of it.

"Pick me up for what?" Lloyd asked though there was a suspicious undertone to it as he headed over to Zelos. "And where's dad?"

"Which one?" Zelos replied grinning as the other gave him a dark look.

"You know which one," Lloyd mumbled then sighed as he looked at the stove. "He didn't even cook any breakfast this morning."

"Geez. If you keep eating like that, you'll grow a belly," Zelos said, closing his eyes, his ears already prepared for Lloyd's comment.

"I won't grow a belly!" Lloyd yelled then pouted as he looked down at his stomach, poking it through the shirt. He actually looked like he was contemplating the idea that he'd one day grow a belly. Not that he had one yet. He still practiced with his sword everything, whether he wanted to or not. From the sounds of it, Kratos wasn't one to let up on sparring with his son and Dirk had no protest to it. As he'd heard Lloyd quote one time before 'Work hard and you're bound to be rewarded.'

"Stop worrying so much. You're acting like a woman." Chuckling, Zelos stood from the table and standing in front of Lloyd poking his tummy through the shirt and secretly enjoying the pleasure of watching him squirm. "You're not growing a belly."

"Stop that," Lloyd said pouting as he glared up at Zelos, for an instant looking a spitting image of an angry Kratos. Well, minus the fact that he'd never seen Kratos pout before…that'd be a cold day in hell. "And would you please just answer the question now?"

"We're going to the hot springs," Zelos said quickly, grinning as he kept poking Lloyd in the tummy noticing how the other was trying to squirm away from the ticklish action. But when he said those words, Lloyd stopped moving, frowning as he looked up at Zelos.

"The hot springs?" he asked then folded his arms across his chest. "Why are we going to the hot springs?"

"To relax." Zelos answered, pouting as Lloyd reached out and popped his hand when he kept poking him. "Normal people go to the hot springs to relax. And it's not often that we get to go there."

"Correction," Lloyd said as he was turning away starting up the stairs. "_I_ barely go to the hot springs. _You_ probably go every day just to flirt with the girls and spy on them."

"That's really unfair, you know," Zelos yelled from downstairs, resting his hands on his hips as he looked up towards the stairs where Lloyd had already disappeared. "I don't go there every day to flirt! Just every other day!"

"That's beside the point!" Lloyd yelled down then went quiet, shuffling around for a second. "Are the others coming too?"

"What?"

"I said, are the other's coming too," Lloyd repeated heading down the stairs, fully dressed in his red attire. "You know, Genis, Colette, Raine and everyone else."

"Eh…." Zelos rested his arms behind his head staring at Lloyd as he was coming down the stairs. Leave it to the brunet to want to include everyone else in this little plan of his. Seeing as he'd started his operation 'get Lloyd to like me as more than just a friend' plan. Mostly he just wanted to spend some time alone with Lloyd, and what better way than to go to the hot springs, even if it was officially a coed hot spring now. Well ok, so most times the females refused to be in there at the same time considering that most of the guys tried to steal their towels, but still. "Actually, it was going to be just you and me this time."

"You're not planning another one of those, 'I'll teach you how to get the hunnies to like you,' classes are you?" Lloyd said, the suspicious look to his eyes again as he headed over to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.

"Well…no, not this time," Zelos said then sighed as he felt himself sank back into the seat at the table again. Well so far he felt like he was irritating Lloyd more than anything else. Course then again, it could just be because it was morning. Everyone knew that Lloyd and mornings did NOT make for a good pairing. Hell, the only thing Lloyd hated more than mornings was Raine's cooking.

Ok, scratch that. Everyone hated Raine's cooking. Yeah, the cook was beautiful, but the food was awful. Zelos almost felt bad for Genis now…just a little bit. But that didn't deter his happy mood. Nope, Genis wasn't here to ruin his chance this time. And Colette wasn't going to be there to steal away all of his Lloyd's attention. The plan was going to work perfectly, if only he could find a way to get Lloyd to agree. Wait the perfect plan!

"Hey, how about after the hot springs we go eat out at that one place Regal owns. Altamira has that nice little restaurant, inside the hotel. And trust me, their food is awesome." At the mention of food, it was like Lloyd's mood and attention had suddenly perked up as he turned his eyes to Zelos, a big grin starting to appear on his face.

"All right then, let's go!"

"Not easy to please you, is it?" Zelos laughed, grinning as the other started to pout, trying to give him his best glare despite the slight tint of red in his cheeks.

"Shut up."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Why am I agreeing with this?_

Lloyd sighed, standing to the side as he let Zelos talk to the old man standing in front of the entrance to the hot springs. He didn't really hear what he was saying as he rested a hand on his stomach feeling his tummy rumbling. Despite having made himself a sandwich, he was still hungry. Maybe if Zelos hadn't been so persistent to get him to go, he would have had time to make himself something better. He was a little worried he hadn't made Kratos and Dirk some dinner before leaving but he was sure they'd manage on their own. He'd made sure to leave a note so they wouldn't worry about his sudden disappearance.

Mostly though he was more than a little suspicious of Zelos's motives. Did he want something? Maybe he was trying to get Lloyd's help so he could get with Sheena. After all, everyone knew that Zelos felt something for the big breasted female ninja. Not that Lloyd could say it was a bad thing, after all Sheena was pretty cute. And Zelos did deserve to be with someone and settle down even if she was the biggest breasted woman in the group.

_Damn it, I'm becoming like Zelos._

"Well, we're good to go," Zelos said, coming back and draping his arm around Lloyd's shoulders guiding him back behind the old man towards the hot springs. They were still dressed, but it was safe to say they'd be able to undress behind the boards placed in front of the hot springs. "Oh crap, I forgot something!" Zelos removed his arm moving away quickly. "I'll be right back! Go ahead and get in!"

_Do I even want to know what that was about?_

Quickly changing from his clothes, Lloyd wrapped the towel around himself securely before he went and got into the hot spring. Gods, when was the last time he'd gotten into one of these things? It felt so good! Already he felt his worries ebbing away, giving a contented sigh as he leaned back against the side closing his eyes. He could feel the heated water working the muscles of his body, the stream rolling across his skin lulling him.

"Well I see you didn't take long to get comfortable," a voice said in front of him and Lloyd opened his eyes finding Zelos standing in front of him, grinning and wrapped only in a towel. He had his long red hair pinned up so it wouldn't get wet and something held clenched in his hand as he stepped in to join Lloyd. Ok so a voice deep inside Lloyd's head was telling him how hot Zelos looked right now, but another voice was arguing profusely with the first voice saying that this wasn't right. Lloyd shouldn't be thinking these thoughts about his friend, especially his male friend. But here he was, finding his cheeks flushed from more than just the heat of the hot springs as he let his eyes rest on Zelos. "Oh yeah, here."

"What's this?" Lloyd asked looking down at the object placed in his hand.

"Think of it as a present," was the response he got as the red head tilted his head back relaxing his body in the water letting his stress be soothed away as he closed his eyes.

"A present?" Lloyd held the small gift carefully, staring down at the silver necklace with the diamond shaped pendant attached to it.

"Yep. Got it just for you." Zelos opened an eye, peeking over at him before he closed it again. "I wanted to give that to you last time we were here, but I didn't want everyone else getting jealous."

"Why would they get jealous?" Lloyd asked confusion on his face and in his voice as he looked up at Zelos.

"Look through the diamond," Zelos said, gesturing at the object with his fingers though not opening his eyes for a second.

"Alright." Lloyd held the diamond up, closing an eye as he looked through it. What he saw was pretty cool, the sparkling of lights dancing across his vision as he saw the colors of the rainbow being reflected back at him. The steam swirling up from the hot spring seemed to add to the effect, colors dancing in and out of his vision.

"Wow, that's cool!"

"Isn't it?" The voice said a lot closer than it had been before. Jumping slightly, Lloyd noticed that Zelos was sitting right next to him, blue eyes staring into his own brown ones.

"Uh…y-yeah! Yeah, it's cool," Lloyd respond, sliding away a bit and looking away quickly. He knew his heart was beating faster but he couldn't stop it. Why was he feeling like this, and around Zelos of all people? Sure, Zelos was hot and a really good guy when you got to know him. But this was also the same guy who proclaimed himself as a lover of females. And Lloyd…well it wasn't like Lloyd had a particular preference but still…. "It looks important. Are you sure I can have this?"

"I told you, it's a gift." Sitting up, Zelos grinned at him, reaching down and plucking the thing from his hands. "Here, turn around so I can put it on you."

"I…guess I can do that," Lloyd said, frowning but turning around when Zelos sat up. "But why are you giving it to me?"

"Cause you're my best bud, Hunny" Zelos said, hooking the necklace around his neck then hugging Lloyd from behind and pulling the other closer to him as he closed his eyes resting his chin on Lloyd's shoulder. The water splashed up against Lloyd's sides from the sudden movement. "I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you."

"Uh…y-yeah," Lloyd said, finding those to be the only words he could think of to say, his body once again tensed up from the action. He should have been used to it by now. But no matter how many times it happened, he always found himself blushing when Zelos held him like this. It definitely made him feel special. He noticed a few of people coming to join them. They gave them strange looks making him red to his ears as he tried to duck down into the water to hide, not that Zelos was helping.

"Whoa, are you feeling dizzy already?" Zelos said worriedly as he tightened his hold to help keep Lloyd up. The hands were soft against his stomach and made him tighten up more to realize whose hands these were on him. "Maybe you're still hungry after all."

"Yeah, yeah that's it!" Lloyd yelled out pulling away from him and turning quickly avoiding his eyes. Food was always a good way to get his mind off things. "Let's go get a bite to eat now."

"But we haven't even been here five minutes yet," Zelos said, pouting now.

"We'll come back after we eat." He stood up prepared to get out of the water and into some real clothes. He wouldn't feel so exposed that way at least.

"Fine." Sighing, Zelos stood to his feet, water cascading down his body, shining slightly in the sunlight. The soaked towel around his waist drooped down some, nestling snuggly around his hips yet looking like it could fall away any second now. And Zelos didn't even seem to care! It probably didn't help that Zelos's towel was almost transparent against his skin. He was practically dripping sexuality, a group of females coming in giggling and flirting as they looked at him, obviously appreciating the view.

Well not like Lloyd could disagree. Hell, he found himself drooling at the sight as well and had to practically pull his eyes away from Zelos to get his brain to function right. How could a man that hot act so casually?!

Lloyd ducked back down into the water quickly, turning red for more than one reason. So this wasn't the first time this had happened to him. Staring at Zelos like this and getting a bodily reaction. It had his heart pounding, palms sweating, and the feeling of cotton stuck in this throat.

"You sure you're ok?" Zelos said, standing in front of him with his hands on his hips looking down at him.

"Uh….yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? In fact I'm so fine I don't think I want to get out now." He looked away from him quickly, feeling nervous suddenly in his presence. And he really didn't want to give Zelos the wrong idea about him. Though he was slowly starting to realize that he was getting more attracted to him. That would just have weird results though. Especially since Zelos was into girls and made sure at every chance he got to tell them he didn't like men. Disregarding the fact that he tended to like to call Lloyd the title Hunny...something Zelos only ever called the women.

But he had to admit that this was getting awkward real fast. He glanced over hearing the group of girls from earlier giggling and looking at them and felt like he wanted to sink even lower into the water if he could. He felt like they were reading his mind and it was only making his flushed skin even redder.

It probably wasn't wise to stay in the hot springs for long like this. With all the blood rushing down south, it was getting harder for him to stay coherent. He didn't want to faint here of all places and look like a complete moron. But he didn't want to get out, not when the water felt so good to him…among other reasons.

With Zelos no longer sitting in front of him or up against him, he felt himself calming down and thinking back on Zelos's actions. Why was he acting so strange around him today? It was almost like Zelos was treating him like they were on a date. He got a gift, they were going to have dinner together, and they were hanging out by themselves without Zelos even giving a glance towards the girls. All attention was on him this time. It made him feel special though he wasn't hundred percent sure why that was so important to him.

He wasn't sure how long they'd been in the hot springs. At some point Zelos had said something to him but he'd only responded with barely a mumble. He was feeling pretty hot and realized he probably needed to get out of the hot springs. But he felt too weak to really want to get up. At one point he saw a shadow hovering over him. Then he felt his body holstered up out of the water being carried.

"Zelos?" Lloyd looked up at him tiredly, not even complaining when the other picked him up. Zelos's chest was warm against his cheek and surprisingly soft. He could hear the chosen's heart beat pounding against his ear drumming much faster than it should have been. "It's…kinda hot."

"Relax. You're just faint from the hot springs. I'm taking you somewhere cooler. You've been nodding in and out for a while now."

Being a chosen had its advantages. One of which was the option of being allowed to use one of the spare bedrooms upstairs for rest. And from how easy it was for Zelos to take them upstairs without a word from the employees, Zelos did this often.

Before he knew it, his back was being placed against cooled sheets and he found himself staring up into a concerned chosen's face before it vanished again. Lloyd closed his eyes enjoying the chill against his body, his heart beating faster thinking about that look. So Zelos was worried about him? Did he really look that bad?

He felt wet coolness against his skin and opened his eyes again staring up at the chosen. The male wasn't looking at him, completely focused on cooling him down it seemed as he dabbed a wet rag against his forehead then along the skin of his chest. It felt good and seemed to relax him and make him even sleepier.

Maybe he was still delirious from the heat but his body was starting to feel hot again. He could feel the cool rag wiping down along his legs before it disappeared to be soaked again. His eyes closed again as he groaned out and he thought he felt a hand against his cheek.

A hand went to his back pushing him to sit up and he felt something pressed against his lips.

"Here, drank some of this. It'll help you feel better." Lloyd blinked tiredly looking up at the chosen before he started to drink from the glass pressed against his lips. The cool water felt good to his hot body. It gave him the chills making his body shiver and he reached up holding the glass himself drinking as much as he could before he drunk too fast and coughed choking.

"Careful careful. This isn't a race." He looked up rubbing the back of his mouth with his hand finding the blue eyes staring at him with concern again. His body felt like mush to him as it took him a minute to even look around to figure out where he was.

"What happened?"

"You fainted," Zelos said then shrugged his shoulder as if that were enough.

"I fainted?" Lloyd asked before he frowned rubbing at his head. "Well that's kind of lame."

Zelos laughed at his words leaning down and resting his elbows on the bed as he stared him in the eyes, smirking. "Better than you being a dead body floating in the water."

"So much for the whole enjoying the hot springs and going to eat later huh?" He hated to admit he was frustrated to have messed this up so badly. He really did want to eat at Regal's place! Well that and enjoy some of this alone time with Zelos. Of course they were pretty alone right now…and Zelos was giving him a weird look that made him back away with a blush on his cheeks.

Zelos somehow radiated with a sophistication that Lloyd believed was one of the reasons women loved to follow him. Even though his expression was innocent, something about his eyes made it seem that he still had some sort of hidden agenda in mind.

Zelos facial expression grew really serious before a secret smirk appeared on his lips and he gave Lloyd a look he'd rarely seen during their travels together. The look where he narrowed his eyes in a very knowing way as if he could read your mind then teased you with your thoughts.

"I've got a few questions I want to ask you, Lloyd Hunny. You don't mind giving me some answers to them, do you?" Suspicion started to grow inside of Lloyd as he stared at the slightly older male. Questions? About what? He hoped this wasn't like one of those truth or dare questions. He really didn't feel like sticking banana's up his nose again.

"…Fine. Ask away then." He was staring at him defiantly as if to say, I may not answer them though.

Zelos moved sitting on the side of the bed, still wearing nothing more than a mostly dried white towel around his hips. It made Lloyd swallow to be so close to the other male. He had a nice smell to him, like some kind of flower he couldn't think of a name for. His hair had since then down falling from its up do and was fanned out along his back in its usual curls.

"First of, what do you think of Colette?" Lloyd lifted a brow at him. Well that was a weird question to ask. Why would he need to know an answer to that?

"I think she's a really nice friend. What else would I think?"

"…No romantic ties?"

"No…Zelos, what does this have to do with-"

"Question two!" Zelos yelled out to speak over him stopping Lloyd in his tracks. He seemed smug about it too. Seriously, what was with some of his friends anyway? "What do you think of the rest of our friendly followers?"

Friendly followers? Oh he must have meant Genis and the others. Well these were some pretty simple questions. He could answer these easily.

"Genis is one of my best friends since we were little. Of course he's cool. So is Professor Raine. Even Sheena, Regal, and Presea are pretty awesome." Lloyd smiled thinking about all his friends before he grinned cheekily rubbing behind his head. All his friends were great.

They'd all been very supportive of him and he'd do anything in return to help anyone of them. It was the reason he was where he was today, thanks to them. Would he have done anything to help the world if he hadn't know so many great people?

"And what about me?"

"…Huh?" Lloyd blinked coming back to the present as he looked at Zelos with a questioning expression.

"What do you think about me?"

Lloyd blinked at him before reaching into his brain for an answer. Even though he didn't have the quickest or smartest brains, these kinds of things were usually pretty simple. He liked you until you hurt his friends and family. Then he'd beat you into submission, forgive you, and like you once more. He didn't have many on his list for people he hated…honestly he didn't hate anyone. Even though he wasn't all that fond of Kratos at first, he'd grown to like him. Zelos was a different case to him.

What did he really think about Zelos? He hadn't really thought on it much before. Zelos was…a very unique person. He'd never run across a guy so close to his age that seemed to know so much about the world and how it worked. He was insightful, knowledgeable, a jokester, and a play boy all in one. He was a man who hid his emotions behind a mask of playfulness to the point you'd have to really be watching to know if he felt bad or not.

He was a walking Casanova. But he had his serious moments. When he got like that his eyes turned a darker shade of blue, like they were now. And he'd start asking strange questions and making weird comments….like he was doing now.

"Well you're…different." Lloyd said frowning for lack of a better word. He found himself comparing him to Colette a lot. How the two of them were chosens. How the two of them would hide their emotions and pains behind smiles and different personalities. How they both had this way of staring at him with such trusting eyes that he felt like he didn't deserve either of them.

Then again…Zelos had a few more quirks. Zelos always made Lloyd feel like he was being undressed with his eyes. It was the same look Zelos was giving him right now actually. And it always made his chest tighten and his ears redden from the look.

"Just different?" Zelos licked his lips and Lloyd found himself staring at those lips and almost mimicking the action. His pulse was starting to speed up again, eyes trailing down to the towel literally just barely hanging on to Zelos's waist before he forced them to look at his face again.

"J-Just different," he repeated turning his head away quickly. He was going to have to admit to himself that his body was at least happy to see the half-naked red head again. His eyes were too but he managed not to glance back at Zelos too much.

"Hmm…" The bed shifted slightly with a sudden change of weight and Lloyd was sure he could literally feel Zelos hovering over him. "Different in that it makes your body react to me?" A shiver went down Lloyd's spine when he felt the other's lips against his ear whispering seductively into it. "Different in that it makes your heart beat faster?" Zelos blew slightly into his ear and it made Lloyd gasp and slide away, blushing bright red and holding a hand to his ear.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Zelos, what are you-ow!" Lloyd yelled out at the sudden pain and looked down at the bite mark on his shoulder. "What'd you do that for?"

"It's called a love bite," Zelos said grinning at him sure he wasn't even coming close to looking the perfect picture of innocent.

"L-Love bite?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because…" Zelos didn't say anything more than that. He wasn't going to say more to the still cautious Lloyd even though he still was thinking it. He wanted to keep Lloyd to himself. He didn't want anyone else, even Colette doing these kinds of things to him. He was being selfish and he didn't care.

Zelos sat back, staring at him and his eyes softened as he stared at the confused look on Lloyd's face. That was exactly one of the reasons why he loved this man so much.

"You're different," Zelos said moving closer to him again and reaching out resting his hand against Lloyd's cheek seeing them reddening at his touch.

"…Different?" Lloyd frowned but his eyes also grew soft from the touch before a sigh escaped his lips. Well he wasn't too against Zelos touching him at least.

"Yeah different," Zelos continued and leaned forward pulling Lloyd to him resting his chin on Lloyd's shoulder to be able to whisper in his ear. "Different in that my body reacts to you. Different in that my heart beats faster around you." He could hear Lloyd's voice hitch in his throat at his words. "Different in that you're always on my mind, ever since the day we met."

"Z-Zelos…" Lloyd's hand came down to hold onto his arms but he didn't try to pull him away.

"I hate men," Zelos said starting to kiss his neck. He couldn't help it. He wanted to touch Lloyd, to kiss him and do so many naughty things to him. It didn't help that Lloyd had a uniquely good smell too him that seemed to be only natural. "But you're different. I like you, Lloyd. I like you a lot. I want you to be my special hunny, one that only I can touch like this."

"Ze…Zelos…ah…w-what are you…s-sayin…?" Lloyd was having a hard time keeping it together hearing his confession. Zelos turned Lloyd's head towards him and leaned in kissing his lips. He felt Lloyd gasping against him then moaning returning the kiss. Lloyd wasn't that experienced at kissing and this was probably his first time ever doing it. The thought made Zelos happy and he wrapped his arms around Lloyd's back hugging him tighter to him not wanting to let him go.

"Stop I…ah…still don't know what you mea-"

"I love you, Lloyd," Zelos said staring at him and just saying it out flat because Lloyd could be a bit slow to catch on to things sometimes.

Lloyd's words stopped on his lips and he stared back at him in return before his ears along with his face turned red. "O-Oh…s-s-s-so you meant…you mean you…oh god this is embarrassing."

Zelos laughed at that. "So having me say I love you is more embarrassing than having just kissed you?"

"D-Don't say that!" Lloyd said blushing hard. "L-Look I um…"

"Don't feel the same way?" Zelos kept staring into his brown eyes, before he started kissing along Lloyd's jaw.

"Yes," Lloyd hissed out in pleasure before he shook his head quickly. "I mean no! I mean…nngh, s-stop doing that so I can think!"

"Why? I think it's fun seeing you get all worked up like this." Zelos leaned back and looked at him with a wink.

"Z-Zelos!"

"Stay with me," Zelos said as he nuzzled up against him feeling like a kitten begging for milk. "I want you to stay with me as the hunny of my dreams."

Lloyd seemed to blush at that but he smiled looking down at him. "Can't I just stay as the man of your dreams instead?"

Zelos chuckled. "That works too. Then you can come live with me in my mansion and chase away all the other hunnies that try to get to me for my good looks and naturally perfect charms." Then Zelos frowned and sat back after saying that. "Wait a minute…what if they try to steal my cute little Lloyd Hunny away from me?"

"…Huh?"

"You're cute, naïve, and not too bright. It's only natural they'd want you."

"Hey!"

"And not to mention you're really gullible. Then you have that be my friend personality and-" Lloyd kissed him to shut him up. It worked, Zelos blinking in surprised at the lips on his before he responded kissing him back. It seemed to calm him down enough.

"No one's stealing me away," Lloyd said finally breaking the kiss. "You've already claimed me."

"Yeah…"

"Good." Lloyd stretched as he sat up. "So now you belong to me too. Meaning you're not allowed to go chasing after any of your hunnies either." Lloyd gave him a look at that.

"I promise I promise," Zelos said quickly though his eyes were sliding down Lloyd's body.

"And since you just stole my first kiss, you'll have to take responsibility for your actions and explain it to my dads." Ah so it was his first kiss. Lucky! Wait…

"…What?"

Lloyd was pointing a finger at the air. "Dwarven vow number 238: Always take responsibility for your actions."

"Does that vow even exist?"

"So!" Lloyd pointed his finger at Zelos almost touching his nose, his brown eyes looking intense. "You're responsible for taking care of me for the rest of your life."

"…Ah like a marriage vow."

Lloyd blinked at that, his finger lowering as it faltered. "A what?"

"You know," and Zelos slid closer to him grinning mischievously as he leaned in. "It's when two people get married to completely sew the ties of them being together forever."

"I…I um…t-that's not…"

"Then they enjoy their honeymoon time where they enjoying boundless ends to delicious sex and-"

"I-I need to shower!" Lloyd's face was so beet red Zelos felt like he probably could have boiled some eggs on it. "We have to go eat still, right?" Lloyd was up before he could stop him. Zelos followed him with his eyes especially taking sight of his covered butt before he licked his lips and got up following the trail. Well he might as well help him in the shower…since it was his responsibility now.

End.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So this is the condensed, very reworded version to make it safe to be on this site. The real version is about ten pages longer and very much focuses on the sexual side of things more. So it's safe to say you'll have to go elsewhere to read those I'm afraid since they're, in my opinion, fairly detailed for my standards.


End file.
